Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with methods for carbon dioxide capture and methane production.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,030 issued to Horner et al. (2007) discloses a process for the removal of a carbon dioxide constituent from a waste gas comprising a composition of constituents including carbon dioxide and another constituent. The carbon dioxide constituent in the Horner patent is retained in a subterranean reservoir having a water presence and the process comprising the steps of (i) providing at least one injection well and at least one production well, each completed in the reservoir, (ii) injecting the waste gas through the at least one injection well, (iii) separating at least some of the carbon dioxide constituent out of the waste gas by the water presence, a separated carbon dioxide constituent being retained in the water presence for retarding the movement of the separated carbon dioxide constituent towards the at least one production well, and (iv) producing gas from the at least one production well, the produced gas being substantially free of the separated carbon dioxide constituent.